The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Databases are used to control access to certain fields. However, most conditional access is determined by the database designer or rules of the system, particularly when used to determine promotional awards. For example, database fields that specify discounts on items are defined at design time. If such a database specifies an item that is not of interest to a user or is something the user doesn't need at the time, the user may not be motivated to participate even if there is a significant advantage offered.